


Coming Home

by Zeath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Happy times, Humanstuck, M/M, Rest and Recuperation, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus surprises Kankri by coming home from war early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

There was a single chime from the doorbell. Funny, Kankri frowned; he wasn’t expecting anyone today.

He slowly set his bowl of fruit down on the island table, padding to the door in his boyfriend’s fluffy purple socks, getting up on his tip toes to look in the peephole. There was no one there.

Kankri’s frown deepened, he unlatched the door and opened it slightly, peeking out the crack to see who was there. Again, there was no one there; this started to piss off the tanned man. Opening the door wide, he stepped out into the porch, looking around the area for anything that seemed off in the neighbourhood. What he did see though, leaning against a white van, was a soldier.

Not just any soldier, but a soldier with a cocky grin on his face, his cap tipped to the side to show dirty ginger hair, bulky arms folded and a camouflaged looking bag slung over a shoulder. Once the ginger saw Kankri, he tipped his hat more and set his bag on the floor with a thunk, opening his arms wide. “I’m back, baby.”

Kankri stood in the porch with awe in his chocolate eyes before running out and jumping on his boyfriend for a hug, wrapping his legs around the soldier’s waist as he was lifted. Tears pooled and slid down his tanned cheeks like tiny waterfalls as he pulled back to get a close look at Cronus’ face, hardly believing it was true. His boyfriend was safe, home and in his arms. "I thought you weren't coming back for a few more months?"

“Nah, I got on leave for good behavior, do I get a little sugar?” Cronus raised his eyebrows and chuckled deep in his throat, Kankri laughed too, because it was true; he wasn’t dreaming, this was real. He cupped Cronus’ cheeks and pulled the ginger soldier close for a long awaited kiss, full of passion and heartfelt. They stayed like this a while, every few moments they’d pull back to breathe and look at each other before leaning right back in to taste each other’s lips.


End file.
